Small Fayt
by Miss Nox
Summary: Whilst Albel and Fayt are sparring, Fayt becomes smaller... very small. How does Albel the Wicked deal with this younger version of his sparring partner? And why has it happened anyway? Complete AlbelxFayt! NOT shota. Because I'd be hanged.
1. Game One: Fayt Is Tiny!

Pregame- author's note!

This wasn't meant to be as long as it has turned out to be but I suppose I'm full of more chibi sweetness than I thought! It is completely finished, typing and all. That's because this is the first story I have just typed up.

This story was inspired by the story by **Flare Haynekie** called : **a little bit of love!** A little bit! I love that story!

This story is from my need to have Albel control chibi Fayt and was also influenced by the story above about how Albel and Fayt turn tiny which is _adorable _but I thought, it would be nice also if Albel stayed as an adult- _hey, _I am not a pervert, nothing sexual happens! Well… it's all cute and domineering and is about one samurai's path to find the 'aww' within. A tiny bit of angst, but what else was expected from me? Plus, the chapters are shorter than usual.

* * *

Game One- Fayt is tiny!

Albel and Fayt were training, and as usual Albel was talking very little to the bluenette- in fact- Fayt was thinking about that very fact. Albel was personal, and liked his space and solitude. It was clear that small talk and trainingwere all he seemed to have for the boy.

But no matter what anyone else said, Fayt knew that Albel liked him.

But how on earth could he tackle Albel on such an issue? How could he really tell Albel how he felt? Really, the problem was, he was just as reluctant to share _his_ feelings as Albel, and when Albel was silent, when Albel wanted to be alone, Fayt followed him in this and let him be, and said nothing to him.

"**Fool!"** Albel's voice yelled to him, bringing him back to the fast, furious pace at which they were sparring- but Fayt's thoughts had distracted him.

As expected, the merciless warrior had spotted such a lapse of concentration as an opportunity to strike, whilst the blue headed warrior's guard was down- but had not expected the boy to remain _unguarded_- and so as Fayt's senses awakened too late and the crimson scourge drew close, it was Albel- in his furious assult- who swerved his blade to grind the fight to a halt.

Fayt's shock was blatant- as was Albel's embarrassment, the blade of the katana had missed Fayt's face by a fraction, and spared his life. Albel's blade recoiled in shame but the proud warrior flushed a furious red; as he went up to the young boy in outrage.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing, _maggot!_"** he thundered, Fayt drawing back timidly, his eyes looking up at Albel, with a hurt expression- Albel had never called _him _a maggot before. "Bah! If you're not up for training properly then get lost, hmph, I'd rather train on my own than look after some little kid!" he snapped, his blade touching the floor and his eyes flashing darkly before he turned his back away.

Fayt was left and dismissed, had he just been abandoned? And why, if not, did his heart hurt this much?

Even though he always kept his true feelings away and held them away, he was always in control- he could always repress them.

But this time- rejected, alone- he'd lost his best friend, he'd been left by himself- and he didn't know what to do. Maybe Albel felt that Fayt wasn't his best friend- or maybe Albel didn't like him after all- maybe his friend was only there for training, even though he liked Albel a whole lot, lots and lots.

"Sniffle," Fayt let out, followed by a small pathetic hiccup. "Sniff…mmph," his eyes scrunched up as water seeped from them.

"Didn't you hear me! Get out of here!" Albel barked, obviously too furious to register this emotion.

"Why? What did I do wrong!" Fayt exclaimed. "You're just being mean for no reason- I wasn't mean to you- I'm always nice to everybody who's my friend!" Fayt piped up bravely, looking up at the back of the samurai, who turned slowly, at first irritated.

"What the hell are you babbling on about now-!" Albel began, when his eyes failed to meet Fayt's form and they moved down, his face froze, pupils shrank in horror and shock.


	2. Game Two: Mini Fayt!

Game Two- Mini Fayt.

They were passing back through Kirlsa from their journey to Airyglyph to talk to the king and acquire the crimson scourge sword, which was now Albel's. And as usual, the samurai had wanted to test the new weapon out on his personal training mannequin- Fayt Leingod.

The other members of the group were resting in the kitchen area of one of the abandoned houses- which had been converted to a house the size of Woltar's mansion.

Hearing the wail from the back training patch also similar to the Storm Brigade Captain's mansion (when they knew two warriors trained there) had not raised any heads- after all, many times Fayt was able to defeat Albel and cause him to cry out with painful blows, as many times as Albel felled the bluenette.

This time, however, moments passed before the samurai broke in through the back door into the kitchen with a certain blue haired warrior under him arm, and when they looked up lethargically, Albel held the boy out and their eyes popped out in shock.

"Is that who I think it is?" Maria asked dubiously, thinking in her rationality that Albel was pulling a prank and had taken one of the local boys to torture and dress up like Fayt- then again, by the look on the man's face, and his tendency _not _ to show humour in anything but verbally abusing his comrades, she revised this opinion.

"Who the hell else would it be!" Albel shouted angrily, plopping Fayt down in front of the gathering, awed warriors.

Fayt met their glances shyly, he stumped his feet and looked at the floor before starting and darting back round to hide behind Albel, poking his head out from behind the samurai's skirt and only then smiling widely- feeling safe.

"What the hell did you do!" Cliff exclaimed, standing from sitting opposite that very door, facing Albel from behind the white kitchen top where he and Sophia sat eating breakfast.

"I didn't do anything!" Albel protested, red in the face, stepping aside as Fayt tried to hold his garment in comfort, about to kick him away when-

"F-Fayt?" Sophia was leaning down, peering at Fayt like she were trying to look into a narrow hole, her eyebrows far above her wide, glittering eyes.

Sophia was the one who had a blatant crush on older, mature Fayt, and blatant plans to make him her husband and have mini Fayts and Sophias. But with Fayt in his current condition, at an age where he was barely 4ft tall and girl kisses gave cooties, these ambitious plans seemed dead- and the blank, then vexed expression showed on her face.

Albel's eyes rolled, great, now he was going to get yelled at by Sophia too. Sophia's mouth opened, but instead of whipping around to Albel with puffed up cheeks, she let out a startling noise.

"Awwwwwwwww! Fayt- you're adorable!" she cooed, and she reached out before Fayt could find the safety behind Albel again.


	3. Game Three: Who Are They?

Game 3- Who are _they_?

Before he knew it, Sophia was picking him up and swinging him in a hug like he was a fluffy teddy bear.

"Put me down- Sophy! Waa!" Fayt's wails and wriggling only seemed to make Sophia more attached to the chibi Fayt, and when at last he could take no more of this gooeyness, and the close proximity of the baffled worms, Albel passed through them all to exit the kitchen.

"Bah! This is ridiculous! I'm outta here," he frowned.

"Noooo…don't leave meeee!" came Fayt's whine, as he managed to break free from Sophia's grip and run over to the samurai again, holding the side of his skirt tight so he would not be left behind.

Albel let out another growl at this, but Fayt only held on tighter and with greater stubbornness.

"Albel, Fayt's right, you can't leave him," came a wise voice, and they all swerved around to the calm Mirage who, if she felt Fayt was as cute as the other girls, hid it well. Being the only one Albel remotely respected, Albel stopped to listen, letting Fayt cling onto him for the moment. "Albel, it may have been you that caused the transformation, we have no idea- but maybe if he doesn't stay with you, and he won't change back,"

"So what!" Sophia huffed, "it's better that leaving my Fayty with that horrid man!" she complained.

"Yeah, I agree," Cliff's eyes narrowed to the samurai with equal contempt.

"No!" Fayt cried over them all, and they all looked down to him as he poked his tongue out at the two on the attack. "You're the mean ones! I don't know why you're being so nasty! It's not Alby's fault!"

"Call me that again and I'll kill you," Albel frowned.

"Hmm, Fayt?" Maria stepped up now, also taking the calm approach, and speaking in a patronising, yet deceptively reasonable tone to the little bluenette.

"Yup?" Fayt smiled happily, pleased with the level of respect he was given by being included in the adult conversation.

"Do you know who we all are and what we're doing here?" Maria asked.

"Silly, don't you know?" Fayt sniggered to himself. "Well, we're here…to beat up the bad guys!" he chanted, taking a mini leap in the air, and Sophia let out another swoon of joy at this.

"That's right, and do you know who we are?" Cliff asked, trying to take that same tone, but Fayt frowned at him.

"I do! You're Cliff… and you're a big nasty ogre!" Fayt pointed, and cackling filled the room, Albel's. "And she's Sophia- a scary squeaky girl…" Fayt listed, and tears appeared in Albel's eyes as the laughing made him hold his sides.

"Fayt, who's that?" Albel pointed to Nel hopefully.

"Nel Zephyr- an Aquian hag!" Fayt stated proudly, and Albel burst into a cackle again.

Nel frowned from the corner of the room and made a grumpy face. "That's it, kids are not my forte, I'm going," she huffed, stalking from the room as Albel patted Fayt on the head.

"Very good, Fayt, that's right," he grinned deviously, and Fayt beamed up proudly.

"Mirage- we can't leave Fayt with Albel, he's teaching the little guy bad things!" Cliff whined.

"Yeah!" Sophia agreed, in a high pitched wail, offending Albel's ears. "Hey… Fayt?" Sophia cooed, and Fayt drew away suspiciously.

"Whaaat?" he replied.

"Fayt, can you tell me who this man here is?" Sophia asked, pointing to Albel, who went to protest until Fayt gave his answer.

"That's Albel! He's the bravest, bestest, greatest, strongest, coolest guy in the whole universe!" Fayt chanted, and Sophia turned a ghastly pale.


	4. Game Four: Babysitter

Game 4- babysitter

Albel seemed surprised for a mere moment, but then he wore a triumphant smile at their expressions. "I guess I may have overreacted," he considered thoughtfully, looking back down to Fayt's beaming smile with one of his own. "This doesn't seem to be that bad- it's like he's just smaller than he usually is,"

"Exactly, if Fayt turned this way for no apparent reason when he was with you, chances are he'll turn back pretty soon. In any case, we'll have to stay here until he recovers- we can't travel to Arias with Fayt like that, and in the mean time we should rest, and I'll look for a cure. How does that sound?" Mirage inquired.

"But- but- who gets to look after Fayt!" Sophia began, going to volunteer herself when once again someone spoke for themselves.

"Albel!" Fayt blurted out.

"Wha!" Albel exclaimed. "Don't say it like that! Don't forget that you're still 19 years old!" he was blushing. "Stop being so clingy!" he frowned.

"It's not his fault, Albel, kids just say whatever's in their mind, and they're the most honest people in the world. Fayt probably remembers everything we've done, but to him, he's always been this young. Children are surprisingly aware of some things and they don't hold back anything- they're also incredibly sensitive," Maria explained, matter of factly.

"That's exactly why we shouldn't leave Fayt with _him!_" Cliff retorted.

"I don't want to go with any of you- you're always mean to Albel- anyway- Albel says you're all idiots- so there!" Fayt repeated.

"Heh, that's cute," a swoon of sorts came from Albel himself, startling those in the room as he took delighted Fayt by the hand. "I think I can manage to look after the little fool," he decided, to Sophia's horror, and Fayt let out a whoop of joy at this ("Yey!").

"Wha- but- I- this- you- why- we- I!" she blurted out.

"She's weird…" Fayt stared as Sophia's jaw dropped.

And Albel started to lead Fayt away. "That's right, yes she is, and she's an annoying wrench… _say it,_" Albel ordered.

"Sophia's an annoying wrench." Fayt repeated obediently.

"Very good!" Albel chuckled, taking the time to stop and pat Fayt on the head again, as Sophia wailed in the background, and they went out of sight.

Mirage and Maria also left to search in Woltar's section of books, while Adray suspected the two more reluctant members of the group needed time to complain. And when they were finally alone-

"Well? What are we going to do about this?" Sophia demanded.

"There's not much we can do." Cliff sighed.

"Whaaat?" she replied indignantly.

"Well, Mirage seemed to go along with the idea."

"So?"

"And I'm not going to cross her- it hurts…"

"So you just want to leave poor Fayty with that awful man? It'll end in tears!" Sophia objected.

"Hey, Mirage says its ok, and even though I don't like the guy… I trust Mirage. Besides, the kid wants to be with him- I 'm not saying his taste is good- I'm saying we can't stop him from being with who he wants to be with, we couldn't before he changed, and we can't now- remember, it's still Fayt, no matter how young he looks, so he still wants what older Fayt would want. If he wants to be with Albel…" Cliff sighed, but Sophia had heard enough.

"Albel will just upset Fayt!" she huffed.

Cliff nodded. "I bet, but if that happens, only _then _can you do something about it,"

"Hmph…wait until Albel hurts Fayt?" she repeated dubiously.

"Then you can go to him and…" Cliff began, but a cunning smile had formed over Sophia's lips.

"Then I can sneak in and take Fayty for myself!" she proclaimed.

"Uh, yeah," Cliff stood uneasily and went out to find the nearest free house.

"It all depends on how long it takes for Albel to crack," Sophia wore a pensive expression.


	5. Game Five: Albel Cracks!

Game 5- Albel cracks!

Finally, the brat was contentedly munching on a bunch of chocolate chip cookies and he was left to sip coffee in _peace_ until the cookies were finished. Given the size of Fayt's stomach, the size of the cookies, and how little he usually ate, this would be a long time.

However- as they sat together in the now empty kitchen, after spending nearly all morning together in which Fayt had talked, and talked, and talked- and had not stopped talking in that annoyingly typical child's tone,

Fayt shifted. And Albel's brow twitched. He fidgeted. And Albel's whole eye squinted. Fayt looked curiously over to the samurai to see that he was frowning, but what reason did he have to be upset? Fayt was full of an innocent concern- his friend was upset- so as the other friend- it was up to him to make him feel better!

But at the scowl Albel gave to the rim of his coffee cup, Fayt was hesitant and shy. "Albel?" Fayt murmured.

"What!" Albel whipped round to face the startled boy. "You can't have finished all that already!" he snapped.

Fayt fumbled. "Well, I was _really_ hungry- I didn't have time to get any breakfast… umm… and well… you, you must not have known, that's all!" Fayt was cheerful now- surely he couldn't get angry at a face as cheerful as the one Fayt gave out?

"Why didn't you have any?" Albel interrogated, surely he could.

"Well… I thought you wanted to spar with me right then! And that was great so I thought I'd just say yes then so I could!" Fayt replied.

"Why didn't you just say you wanted breakfast?" Albel was irritated.

"Well, you don't usually ask me to hang around with you so I really wanted to- but I thought that if I said that I was hungry you'd just go on your own besides- you don't eat that much either- and you're ok- so I didn't think it was that important and if I said no and ate with everyone else- you'd get mad at me because they're not very nice to you and I don't even wanna eat with them anyway so I just thought I'd wait until after- only when we train for a long time like that I don't wanna say anything 'cuz I think you might just get angry at me again so I don't say anything- but I don't mind being hungry because I like hanging around with you and I don't want you to be mad at me because you're my bestest friend!" Fayt claimed.

"What the hell are you rambling about!" Albel snapped, standing from his seat- he was visibly red. "I am not your best friend!"

"You're not? Why not?" Fayt was confused, his face smiling but his chest bumping.

"Because I don't want or need a best friend! If I was desperate enough for one it still wouldn't be an annoying little brat like you!" Albel exclaimed, and he started to walk away, when Fayt got off the stool to follow.

"You… don't like me?" Fayt was quiet.

"You're too damn cheerful and you're always smiling- what's with that! Who needs to smile that much anyway! And you're a doormat- you let anyone walk all over you- 'save my cat!', 'help my daughter!', 'protect me!', 'spare us!' It's enough to drive me insane! You're just a do-gooder Samaritan! It's so annoying- in fact- the only good thing about you is that you're the only fool around here who will spar with me!" Albel snapped.

"But… but I like you… I like you a whole lot… I thought we were friends…" Fayt trailed off as Albel kept his back turned. "I don't care what anyone else says… I really, really, really, really, really, really like you," Fayt began again.

"Shut up you stupid brat! No one likes me- and I don't like anyone else- that's how it is! Now just get lost and go cry to Sophia or one of those worms!" Albel barked.

"But I – _I_ like _you_…" Fayt sniffed, when Albel turned furiously, the anger only fuelled as Fayt tried to smile at him as friends again.

"Get out of my way, and don't bother following me you brat!" Albel exclaimed, pushing Fayt aside and going out to the back training patch alone, ignoring Fayt as he called after him.

"Albel, I- I'm sorry- did you just want one of my cookies? I'll get you some- I'm sorry I ate then all… I didn't know you wanted some too- I'm sorry I was bugging you… I'm gonna go find some and we can eat them together!" Fayt decided hopefully, but no reply came.


	6. Game Six: No Friends?

Game 6- No friends.

Fayt wiped away the tears on his face with his sleeve and sniffed again. He couldn't find any cookies anywhere- he was so small that he couldn't remember any of the things about the shop they'd been into from the outside.

Usually he went by the things in the window or the display outside, but as Albel had held his hand and lead him around, he found that he couldn't now remember what the shop looked like. Fayt plopped down behind a tree in the south west corner of the town and sobbed into his knees.

It was like radar. She was inside the lower workshop making a cutie fire homunculus when a single strand of hair poked up from her head nearly making Mackwell fall over in amazement. She looked up… the hair strand shifted round to the right like an antennae, and then pointed north- Fayt- upset- crying. And just before Mackwell could get closer to her head of perfectly brushed hair to examine the loose strand, she had pounced from the room.

Albel's blade crushed the earth- that taught it for all the times it tripped him over, and that, and that! But something was crushing him too- like a conscious nightmare that wouldn't leave him alone. This feeling was even more unbearable than when the kid was annoying him.

"Damn it," he cursed to himself, slotting the katana away; and he stood still- this was his answer to every non violent confrontation- that or get violent- which in this case he couldn't.

And then something amazing happened, he moved. He walked into the kitchen, and then he left the house and walked around outside. He found his eyes searching the streets for little people. No, he wasn't a pervert… at least he hoped not… but every time he found one, he moved on. He was looking for a particular child; he was looking for a blue headed, white shirted, green eyed boy.

"I… didn't do anything wrong…" Fayt wept to himself, head in his knees, his tears seeping down his legs on to the ground.

"Fayt?" a feminine voice cooed from behind him, and Fayt looked up, sniffing away tears. But at the sight of her caring, nurturing face and her sympathetic eyes, they came once more in floods. At first he was hesitant, letting out a small sob as she sat close. "Why are you so upset? Do you want to come over here?" she asked again.

"S-Sophy?" Fayt cried, as her arms opened, and he went to them, hugging her and burying his face into her pink blouse as her arms drew around him close too. "Sophy…I'm sorry…" Fayt gasped, and she felt the tears soaking her. "I was mean and now… everyone hates me…"

"Oh Fayt, we don't hate you- its okay… you weren't mean, this isn't your fault, okay? We both know who's to blame here," she added, and he remained silent, "he's always saying horrid things and doing mean things… I don't think that man is capable of even a single kind or selfless act- he's completely inconsiderate!" she scowled. "Just don't even think about him!" she told him- when by coincidence- good or bad- the man himself appeared.

The sight of the sweet pinky girl holding Fayt as he cried made his stomach lunge- great- he'd just had lunch. Yet it wasn't necessarily because it was sentimental garbage, but it was the look of censure she gave him as she spotted him- of disapproval. Her thoughts were as clear as always- and his as usually unclear. Why did he even come here anyway?

"What are you doing here?" Sophia's cheeks flushed indignantly, yet he noted the look of pleasure on her face. She finally had what she wanted, and it wouldn't be hard for it to stay that way. "Haven't you done enough?" she added. "Upsetting a little child- you're the lowest of the low!" she huffed.

"I came here to talk to Fayt, actually," Albel shrilled.

Sophia held on tighter, apprehensive. "Oh no you don't! Fayt's very upset right now and I don't want him talking to you- you're a malicious person who doesn't have the right to have an influence over any child! Besides, with how you upset him, Fayt knows just how mean you are, and he doesn't want to talk to you anymore, do you, Fayt?" Sophia looked down.

Fayt was still crying, he felt both adults looking at him. No matter what he said, Albel knew Sophia wouldn't let Fayt speak to him, and yet he still waited. Did this mean that Albel wanted Fayt to answer? "I don't know…" Fayt shook his head, holding on tighter too.

Sophia looked back up, she had taken this as a no. she rose a single eyebrow to helpless Albel, who opened his mouth as if to say something- but why should he revert to this kind of sentimental foolishness in front of her- why should he explain himself and talk privately in front of her?

He didn't want Albel to go, but if he said something, wouldn't that upset the man more?

"Bah!" he let out carelessly, turning and leaving; another feeling sweeping over him that was not anger. Regret, sympathy, and now this?

"It's okay now Fayt, he's gone!" Sophia claimed triumphantly.

"He hates me…" Fayt sat up sadly, trembling.

"That man hates everyone!" Sophia scowled, really! What was he thinking in coming back?

"But… I thought we were… friends…" his eyes welled up again.

"Pah! He hasn't got any friends!" Sophia scoffed.

Fayt blinked. "No friends? Then he must be so sad and lonely…"

Sophia nodded. "But it's entirely his fault, Fayt. In this world there are many people. Some people, like you and me, try to get along with everyone and be nice to everyone, we hate confrontation and we like to enjoy life, we're friendly and pleasant and make things like that for everyone else to- we're nice people.

Other people are different, they hate being with others, and are mean and don't understand anyone's pain but their own. They're selfish, rude and hate everything; these are the people who will never be happy. There's only so much you can do to try and accept them- after that it's just best to leave them to be unhappy and unpleasant- thoroughly disagreeable people like Albel Nox never make any friends and spend their lives sad and lonely," Sophia explained.

"That's so sad…" Fayt's eyes welled up again.

"But there's no need to feel sorry for them, unless you want to end up like that yourself- most people can be helped if they're treated with respect and kindness, but that man has never returned one ounce of our kindness so we all decided to leave him in his own little world- if that's the way he likes it that's his business, but he has no right to make you so sad, after all, you're only little!" Sophia proclaimed boldly, standing up.

"Sophy?" Fayt stood too.

"Fayt, do you want to go have some fun?" Sophia asked suddenly, and Fayt's eyes lit up.

"Fun?" he repeated.

"Yeah, we could buy Kirlsa cakes and sandwiches and go to the park, I'll lay out a mat and we can eat together!" Sophia suggested alluringly.

"Like… like a picnic?" Fayt gasped, in excitement. Sophia nodded. "Okay!" he took he hand as she held it out, and she led him over the shot patch of grass towards the cobbles of the street.

Albel watched them go from behind one of the buildings. Well, at least the bluenette was happy again, even if he was with Sophia… which made him frown. Little bitch, making him out to be the bad one without letting him try to talk to the brat… why was he so uncomfortable saying that kind of thing? But Fayt needed to be happy, and Albel hated children… if Fayt ever changed back- and something else tugged at his chest again. Worry? What if he never changed back? Albel scowled at this thought and stormed off in a bad mood.


	7. Game Seven: Park Rescue

Game 7: Park Rescue

In his infinite wisdom, lord Woltar realised the need for an area in Kirlsa that would rejuvenate post war depression and symbolise the coming of peace and happiness to come. Where there had once been a storm brigade training ground outside of his mansion- which had been moved to just outside Kirlsa in the Aire hills- on the way to the training facility, there was a park which extended to the east gate of town. As a result, Woltar had also conveniently claimed back his mansion for himself, but I'm sure that had nothing to do with it.

Sophia had laid down a chequered blanket from which she and Fayt sat contentedly eating. She watched with many a swooning heart as chibi Fayt sipped orange juice through a sucky straw, picked mini sausages and tiny triangle cut sandwiches of cheese and ham and took teeny tiny bites from them and munched whilst smiling at her.

"Say Fayt, do you want to take a swing?" Sophia pointed to the single swing in the park close by the low picket fence separating it from the cobbled street. He paused thoughtfully. "I loved swinging when I was your age Fayt!" she added, which seemed to clinch the deal as he jumped up and ran over to it.

"Will you push me please, Sophy?" Fayt asked, when he had sat down on it and held on.

Sophia smiled gleefully, like she would do anything else- the day was turning out just as she'd planned. "Here we go!"

"Yey!" Fayt sang happily, his tiny legs and blue shoes sticking out from the swing, his hair dangling as the swing swayed.

"So what!" Albel exclaimed, legs against the small picket fence as black brigade soldiers approached him carefully.

"Well sir, we were wondering how long this mission was going to take you- with three brigades and two captains, things are hectic,"

"I'll take however long I bloody like!" Albel snapped- when a strange noise came from behind him as he turned in frustration- he turned to see pure joy.

"Whaaaay- this is really fun!" Fayt laughed. "Higher!" he pleaded.

And there was the annoying one, stealing the moment in all her devious scheming. "When I was little," she began, and Albel slashed aside at the soldiers to make them go away, "I liked to go as _high_ as I could, I thought that if I went high enough... I could catch cloud!"she chanted. Albel went to scoff at this ; but at the boy's happy expression, Albel kept quiet.

"_Catch a cloud?" _Fayt was now looking up in awe, staring at the huge fluffy clouds, and his hand rose, reaching for one of the clouds, his body tipping.

_He's going to fall…_were the thoughts instantly in Albel's mind- but he had already leaped over the fence and side jumped under Fayt's falling body, long before Sophia even realized that Fayt had swung up and let go of the bars.

She was left to watch in relief and yet horror as Albel caught sweet little Fayt in his arms as he lay back onto the grass, and Fayt lay against the samurai in shock. Albel didn't even notice how he held Fayt in relief until Sophia poked her head over his shoulder and stood over him sheepishly- and then his anger erupted.

He stood and let Fayt plop back on his feet, bewildered and yet hopeful at the sight of the samurai.

"What the hell did you think you were doing- you damn idiot! 'Catch a cloud'! What did you think he would do if you told him that, say 'oh, that's nice' and just ignore them! I can't believe you'd just put the fool in danger like that!" Albel snapped- his face furiously red.

"Well I…I mean I just," Sophia began indignantly, but she looked down in shame.

"Tch, you're right," Albel folded his arms, "some people are just not made to look after kids- to look after a child, you can't act like a child yourself, you have to be responsible! It's all very well buying your way into a kid's affections with ice-cream and- and picnics- and filling their head with _rubbish_, but you have to be serious and stay alert- it's not all fun and games!" Albel told her, and she went red in the face.

"I know that!" she replied hotly. "And I don't need a lecture on how to look after children from you! At least I let him have fun!" Sophia defended herself- he was the last person who could lecture her about being kind and taking care of someone.

"Then how come this happened, well!" Albel demanded. "You were so happy to have the brat with you and make him play with you that you didn't stop to think!"

He had a point. "What do you care for anyway? I thought you hated children!" Sophia huffed.

"In case you hadn't noticed, the fool is only a child temporarily!" at least he hoped so. "Other than that, he's still a 20 year old swordsman who's leading this group! Leave him _some_ dignity! You really think- even if the sap did decide to be with you- that he'd have a tea party, play on a swing and need you to wipe his face clean! He's suffering from a condition- he's not your doll!" Albel exclaimed.

Sophia went a deep red now. She only had one tactic left to chase Albel away.

"You sure are making a big scene about all of this for someone who thinks we're all maggots and worms- you like Fayt or something? I never would have guessed that Albel Nox would have a soft spot for someone!" she snarled.

And Fayt looked between them as they snapped and shouted at each other- not understanding a word. It all came out as loud noise, until-

"You'd better believe it," Albel's voice was suddenly devilishly soft, and her jaw dropped, Fayt unplugged his ears in disbelief, "after all, if I left the brat with you until he changed back, I might lose the only half-decent training partner I've ever had." And he looked down as Fayt tugged at his skirt once inquisitively. "What?"

"Umm…Albel?" Fayt began shyly, face going red as Albel looked down.

"Just forget about everything," Albel decided quietly.

"Everything?" Fayt repeated sadly.

"Bah…" he paused reluctantly as Sophia hovered by, perplexed, "I suppose it would be fine… to have _one_…'friend'…" he muttered meekly, looking down at Fayt. "But don't go thinking I've decided to be your friend because you're all small and cute, or because I find you _remotely_ adorable- it's just that I can't deal with the bother of not being your friend- understand me?" he was dark.

Fayt smiled widely, nodding in fervor. "Okay!"

Albel looked back to Sophia through narrowed eyes. They were both still. "Thanks for amusing him for a while- Fayt! What do you say?" Albel was gloomy, as if saying this was a chore.

Fayt was bright faced now, even Sophia saw it. "Thanks a lot Sophy! Bye-bye!" he waved, before a strong hand took his and lead him away.

Sophia was left dumbstruck, perhaps Fayt was- at the moment- too small to notice the way Albel wheedled round his words, but she had heard something quite astonishing. '_But don't go thinking I've decided to be your friend because you're all small and cute, or because I find you remotely adorable,' _and she swallowed before sitting down- she had to sit down. Albel had used the word adorable and cute to describe Fayt…did that mean- she went red.

Albel smiled deviously as the sound of Sophia's far off wail came from behind them. Fayt turned, alarmed, but he was gently tugged back by the samurai who refused to stop moving.

"Is Sophy okay?" Fayt looked up at Albel in concern, but he showed none in return for the girl, in fact, he was grinning wickedly.

"Don't worry about her, she just realised something a little too late, that's all," he smirked away a cackle.

"Oh. Oh, okay! So…Albel…?" Fayt began, licking his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I know- cookies, nap. Bah! What am I, your mother?" Albel huffed, but for all his moaning, Albel was full of relief that the tight feeling in his chest had been replaced by a less painful warm fuzzy glow that only made him slightly queasy.

"Double chocolate chip please!" Fayt sang over Albel's moaning, his empty hand raised in the air like he were attempting to ask a question in class.

Being a Samaritan had its benefits- number of annoying allies horrified: 1; number of small training partners reclaimed: 1; number of close encounters avoided by close contact: 1!Besides, not only had this saved the poor boy from falling, but it had also rescued him from the awful wrench, Sophia.


	8. Game Eight: Friends LOVE!

Game 8: Friends **_love!_**

Albel woke up…when had he fallen asleep? The last thing he remembered was the refreshing liquid and toasty warm savory in his mouth when he had drifted off to sleep. But where was, and he looked down as something… on him…moved. And he nearly jumped Fayt off.

**_What the hell!_**

He sat up to see the empty plate of cookies and glasses of milk- two glasses. That afternoon had just been a large blur of niceness and smiles- and either the milk didn't agree with him, or he felt sick because of it. Fayt was going to turn him into a Sophia if he didn't change back soon… he went pale. Anything but that!

He could only lay in horror as Fayt shifted and mumble in his sleep. "Best friend." If he could just inch away to escape- but Fayt held on tightly. "Albel… huwaaah… mm- love you…" Fayt snuggled close.

"The hell!" Albel exclaimed in a whisper, sitting right back now, forcing those little eyes to flutter open- he had not signed up for this! _Love!_

"Albel?" Fayt yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Albel clamped his mouth shut to contain a noise that the sight of such a thing was the cutest thing he'd ever… but he quickly looked away as Fayt looked up at him. "You have 5 seconds to get off me," he growled.

Fayt seemed confused. "But _you_ said I could…"

"That was the milk talking- now get off!" Albel ordered.

"Oh… ok…Albel?" Fayt looked up as he sat now nearby.

"What?" Albel was red, avoiding Fayt's searching eyes.

_Grumble. _"Heh, heh…I think my tummy's hungry," Fayt mused, holding it and listening again.

"Again! Bah- you eat like a lum!" Albel's brow furrowed, still mighty disturbed over Fayt's confession, after all, the bluenette was still a 20 year old young man and these feelings were all his- did that mean that… Albel gulped.

"Albel, can we get some food?" Fayt asked hopefully.

And yet despite his triumph with Sophia, Albel was left reluctant once more, walking ahead of the boy to avoid even hand contact.

* * *

When they got back to the house where the dimming evening light could not darken the rooms, Albel took the boy into the kitchen where Mirage was taking her drink well. 

"Oh, well this is certainly cute," she commented, as Fayt filed in behind Albel like a little soldier.

Albel looked to Mirage, the only one who seemed to be on his side in this affair.

"I need…" he began, _to be alone_, "to train," he decided, and Fayt looked up, "look after the squirt for me until I get back?" his tone was flat, it was hardly a request at all, but all the same Mirage nodded.

"Sure,"

"Thanks…" he turned to Fayt very briefly, "stay here and stay out of trouble. Got that?" and Fayt nodded obediently.

"Milk?" Mirage offered at once, standing and going to the fridge as the hallway door swung open.

"Yo!" Cliff grinned to her, looking aside and lighting up as he saw Fayt. "Hey there little man! Heads up!" Cliff hugged the startled boy from behind and swung him into the air playfully, to which Fayt erupted into giggles.

"Cliff, that's enough, put him down," Mirage was stern, and Cliff's reaction was instant. "Here you are, Fayt," she added, holding out milk in a small glass actually meant for sake and other beverages, and Fayt plodded pass bemused Cliff- sat in Fayt's seat now- to fetch it.

And instead of downing the drink like Mirage, Fayt sipped at it delectably. "Thank you Margie!" Fayt beamed, going over and sitting next to Cliff.

"Heh, you're welcome, Fayt." She smiled warmly.

"Hey Mirage? Did either you or Maria find anything out?" Cliff asked, but Mirage shook her head- end of subject.

"So, what did you do today, Fayt?" Mirage asked suddenly, and for a moment Fayt looked up a the white tile ceiling to think about this.

"Albel's my best friend! He said so too and everything!" Fayt claimed, and both Klausians looked from what little before had been distracting them.

"Did he?" was all Mirage had to offer.

Cliff rubbed his chin in a manly way and then wiped the growing smile from his face.

"Love, huh, must be a new concept for Albel," Cliff grinned.

"Love?" Fayt repeated, pausing again from sipping his milk.

"Yeah Fayt, friends, family, partners, lovers, all of them love each other in their own way, Albel's probably just realized that and is freaking out!" Cliff chuckled.

"But Albel's my friend! He said so he must know…gasp! Do you think Albel loves me?" Fayt asked, looking down thoughtfully.

"Uhh…no comment?"

"What Cliff means is… well… yes… no comment…" Mirage nodded, the two Klausians falling silent.

_Slurp. Sip._

"Hey!" Cliff decided finally. "I almost forgot! Look what I got!" he danced, taking the white bag Fayt had been eying tactfully and taking out a deluxe box.

The very smell of what was inside wafted into Fayt's nose and he jumped up excitedly.


	9. Game Nine: Offering Muffins

Game 9: Offering Muffins.

"Muffins!" Fayt clapped his hands excitedly, lingering hungrily as Cliff opened the box. "They're my favourite…" he implied sweetly, edging closer to Cliff hopefully.

"I had no idea these were your favourite! Want one kid? They are chocolate chip ones," Cliff asked, as if he really needed to, Fayt took one right away and took a tiny sized bite.

And to the sweet smell of the freshly baked puffy muffins, Nel and Maria (even in all their seriousness) sat quite content with their blueberry and strawberry muffins.

Sophia, of course, came too and snuck in next to Fayt with a pecan muffin, and then her eyes lit up. "Hey Fayt, remember when we were little- I mean- a long time ago," she corrected herself at Fayt's confusion, he was always little, "we got a big pack of muffins and went to the seaside?" she asked, as Adray strode in and sat in the corner seat of the counter, opposite Sophia and right near the door to the outside.

"We always shared muffins Sophy," came his bright smile, "my mom baked them and we'd go out and eat them together!" Fayt sang, as Mirage took a vanilla muffin from the deluxe box of 50.

Fayt plopped down from the stool and went to the centre of the room to lean against the kitchen top by Cliff and take another muffin, and they all watched him warm-heartedly.

"It's because they're special!" he added to them all. "A muffin is huge…filling… tasty; giving that muffin to someone else means you care about them lots and lots! That's what I think! I think… that the gift of a muffin is a sure sign of care and love!" he opened his arms out and spun around and around, as if it were a game.

Before they knew it, they had eaten through the whole box- save one muffin.

"The last muffin, 'ey?" Cliff pondered, turning to them all, "all in favour of this muffin being Fayt's?" and every hand in the room rose.

"Really! Thanks!" Fayt cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albel has been slashing like crazy and training fruitlessly, sparring with the air in all his furiousness that his training partner was of _little_ use at the moment- his mind overbearingly full of the brat's voice- and especially his "I love you" _nonsense_. Funny, how now he was alone and knew that Fayt was happy and things weren't bad between them, he was free to resent and hate again. 

This was when he stabbed the earth in anger- just stop thinking- and he stalked towards the kitchen door. Unknown to him, the boy had drawn the others to the room way past his bed time and they were all sat around him talking about something ridiculous. At first they didn't all notice his presence as he lingered by the opened door.

He watched Fayt put something on the side and jumped up on to Cliff's back, hugging round his neck and laughing as the ogre stood to play- until he spotted Albel, carrying Fayt on his back.

And they all spotted him- there was silence. Fayt slipped down from cliff and took something from the side after a while of silence and a few frowns from both sides. He held out the last muffin.

"Hi Albel…I'm sorry…I should have told you we were having fun- you see, Cliff brought these muffins and we were eating them but now there's only one left and they gave it to me but…we left you out and that's not fair!"

Albel looked from Fayt to them all. No doubt Sophia had told them of what happened- which meant that they all knew- everything. Anger built- he refused to look at the floor, he refused to go red, even if he looked like an idiot- what was he, a maggot like them! Then he looked down to Fayt again, who presented the chocolate muffin. His fault, this was his entire fault, what the hell was all this anyway, a playground! Had they completely forgotten about trying to turn Fayt _back_!

"Here Albel! This is the last one- you can have it if you want!" Fayt smiled. "Because we're friends, right? Bestest friends!" and Albel stared back for a moment, every passing second Albel waited, Fayt's smile flickered more.

And then he looked up to the room of Fayt's anxious protectors, his friends, and they wore what to him looked like smirks, even though they were smiles. And he snapped- no more humiliation and strain- no more trying! Albel swung his claw out and knocked the muffin from Fayt's startled hands. And before Fayt could move to get it back innocently, Albel stamped down on it and left his imprint.

Horrified gasps and outcries filled the room- others sat frozen in disbelief at what Albel had just done- even Mirage seemed pissed. But Fayt looked up at Albel in despair, his body shaking.

"I don't want your stupid muffin you brat! When are you going to grow up and stop acting like a little kid! You're a 20 year old swordsman- stop being so ridiculous and just turn back already- because I've had about all I can take of your damn sugary sweet niceness- it's making me sick!" Albel exclaimed.

"You…don't want to be my friend anymore?" Fayt looked up from his feet.

"I would rather be a worm than be friends with a maggot like you!" Albel shouted, sending Fayt back a step.

"O-Okay…" Fayt's eyes closed tight, his hands hid his chest, sheltering his heart.

"Albel!"

"That was so mean!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"He's only little!"

And at this Albel let out the usual 'bah!' but this was one thing they would not let drop- and they backed Albel into a corner with their words- when it was Fayt himself who stepped in to defend him quickly. He tugged at Albel's skirt desperately to regain his attention.

"You… just didn't want it. Right? That's…ok… not everyone likes …muffins, so!" Fayt tried to smile, but Albel pulled away and his fangs flew at them.

(note: below equals Albel's rant)

"That's enough! Why in the hell would I baby sit a stupid little kid if I didn't think he wouldn't turn back to normal otherwise?" he seemed to ask them all, and to this they all fell silent. "That's right, you completely forgot about _that_, didn't you? Doesn't it concern you that we're trying to accomplish something here and our 'leader' is currently 4ft tall! I don't want to 'coddle' him or 'hold his hand'- I don't want to 'take him to the park' or go _anywhere_ with him- I want someone to train against- that you expected any more from me is not my fault! And as for _you,_ you stupid whiny bitch!" he turned to Sophia.

"'People like me'? Give me a break! You don't have the right to say you tried to save me from myself- I'm not the only one who's been filling his head with crap- it's all well and fine saying you're a good non-violent influence when you assault me when he's standing right there- is that okay! It's not like I care- but I won't have any of you thinking you ever tried to give me a chance. You didn't give up on me; I gave up on people like you a long time ago, you only help me in seeing how glad I am that I made that decision. The only reason I'm here is because I'll clear my name, get stronger and then I can leave you worms and never have to see any of you again! So instead of being all parental, why don't you get off your asses and try and find a way to turn him back, before he looses what little dignity he has left!"

Well, it was long overdo.

"Get out of my way," he ordered the bluenette lividly.

Fayt trembled. "Oh…oh okay…sorry…" tears appeared as Albel swept pass him and left the room.


	10. Game Ten: Growing Up

Game 10: Growing Up.

'_A dream. Of many things. Faces I can't see, voices I can't hear, places I can't go. I told you- I tried to tell you not to hope. False hope. I asked you not to go- it wouldn't happen- it will not change. What you thought was there will never be there. What you wish to be will never be- so come back and let me go again. Innocence, you had your time, now just let me live alone- let me be alone and let me fill up with hate until you are gone.'_

'**_Is this what he hoped for- is this why things changed? How can I react to something like that? How can I listen to the truth from something that isn't him? He told me things in a voice that was not his- he looked at me with eyes of innocence and I knew he was there- but how could I reply? They all hung around us like the dimming death I feel in these dreams. So I won't play your games any more- I'll play the role I was cast in by those around me.'_**

Slash. Swing. Stab. It had been a whole night since Albel's outburst, and the comrades in the Kirlsa building were waking up with un-fond memories of Fayt breaking down into floods of tears- yet Albel's words had stayed with them. Fayt was Fayt, did he really think this way about everything? Did what they said and did to each other affect Fayt that badly? Had Fayt been showing his true feelings all this time?

If so, then they had made it harder for the bluenette. With all their conflicts and rejections of the samurai, they had made things very difficult. Sophia mostly, who felt terrible. So Fayt liked Albel all along, and yet her feelings towards him had kept him from trying to see and accept this in Fayt's favour. Well, from now on, things would be different; they communally agreed that they would either help the two warriors or leave them be.

Mirage took this time to point out that she had never said anything against Albel, but this was genuinely ignored as an older sister 'I told you so' remark. They were waiting in the rest room by the flaring fire early that morning, one would think that they hadn't gone to sleep at all, as they sat out before the sun had even risen, that they'd been worrying about Fayt and Albel the entire time.

And then from outside the warm room came a shuffling sound, of small feet moving downstairs far too slowly to just be a grumpy riser. A tiny shadow flashed in the creaking doorway, and then vanished, heading for the kitchen. They all swallowed, a pensive moment.

His hand reaching up to the door handle, he found the garden outside, used previously for two swordsmen to train, was already occupied.

Albel stopped as he felt a form shuffle closer. And he groaned silently.

"Albel?" Fayt began. Very difficult.

"What do you want?" quick, abrupt- _just leave me alone._

"I think… I've found out why I'm so small…" Fayt told the samurai, who made no reply. "It's because…well…do you want to know?"

"You're going to tell me anyway." True.

"Well… I needed so much to tell you something…well, everything, but I couldn't… I was too scared… kind of stupid, huh?" Albel remained silent. "I-I think I became small so it would be easier to tell you how I felt…so at least I could try to explain things… I don't really like doing that because things get so…hard…but I was being childish."

Albel's head rose, Fayt was right behind him now.

"I couldn't see that not telling you was making me feel worse than telling you would…only now… I'm not so sure. I don't want you to hate me, but I can't do anything about that except to be nice to you…and train with you. You just want to train with me to get stronger, you made that perfectly clear even before…but I'm _worse_, I wanted to train with you…for something stupid that will never happen. I'm just selfish; I wanted us to be friends, so you wouldn't hate me. I wanted you not to hate me… because I love you."

His body tensioned. Never in his life had he felt this uncomfortable. Suddenly it all made sense. Training; not eating; wanting to be with him, wanting to be friends, wanting to defend Albel against his friends.

"What do you want from me?" He was the fool.

"It's okay. I've learnt a lot as a child again… I know how… I know how you feel… I wish it wasn't like that still… I just wanted to be close… but now…that's never going to happen, it was never going to happen, it was foolish of me to think it would. Let's just go back…" a breath of sadness, "to how things were before… or at least try?"

Albel shifted uncomfortably.

" Just forget everything I said… it's important that I knew how you felt by telling you how I felt, but now I know, it's just going to eat away at me… so could you…just…forget that I said that I loved you? And forget about everything else that happened between us and what I said too…it's not like my feelings are…overly important. Ok? I think I liked it better when I didn't blurt out all my feelings to everyone…when I just kept them buried away."

"How much will you remember?"

Fayt smiled weakly. "The important feelings…the kinds of feelings that help you get over the fact that someone doesn't love you…moments when I thought for sure that…maybe you…"

But he'd been wrong. Albel looked ahead, frozen as Fayt paused in tears.

"Albel?" Fayt began, stepping closer, his breath on the back of Albel's neck. "You're the first person I ever wanted to try to tell… but…I don't think I want to anymore… I don't think it's worth trying for… you know that too, right? If this love isn't worth anything, how can anything not be worthless?"

A pair of arms slipped round his waist, holding on tight- they were holding his waist… it was almost as if, also by the sound of his voice, that he had grown up.

"What's important now…is defeating Luther… isn't it? This was completely selfish of me…I'm sorry Albel… when this is all over…and when I have no feelings left for anyone else, when my powers are sought throughout the universe… maybe I'll fade away too…"

He opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out.

"I do love you…" a last try, desperate of a relieving change, yet still he was silent, and for a moment the arms held him tight.

And then the arms left him.

"I'm going…for a walk…yeah…do you want to pick up from where we left off a couple of days ago this afternoon?" Fayt asked- faltering as no answer came again. "Okay then…maybe…another time." Another time and place. In another universe, perhaps he was lucky.

He could tell that containing emotion was difficult for the bluenette, it was like he felt every beat of pain inside that boy, and he could feelittoo. Or was that his pain?

_I really have grown up more than I thought I would…I guess things don't always turn out the way you'd wish they would. Goodbye innocence. Goodbye friends. Goodbye love._


	11. Game Eleven: My Bluenette

Game 11: My bluenette.

What was the matter with him? Why did he just stand there like that? Fayt said he'd been a coward. But he was not alone in this. Fayt said he'd been selfish. But that wasn't true. Everything that had happened to him, and everything that was, Fayt kept inside as to not be a burden. He kept these things inside to make things easier foreveryone else, and easier for Albelto hate everyone. At least Fayt had tried to be Albel's friend whilst hiding things. No matter what those feelings were- in fact, the better that it was something like love.

He swallowed- what should he do?

_Is it really that difficult to work out? You said you wanted him to change back, that you wanted to hear those things from his mouth, not the mouth of a child. And you did. And you let him leave. You did nothing. Well, do something! Everyone agrees, right? Go get him back! You can't end things like that!_

And then something amazing happened. He moved, again.

What was the matter with him? He sounded like a complete idiot now. He looked like a fool. He had humiliated himself- not that the past day hadn't been humiliating enough. Albel probably thought he was weak- he was probably weird out by the whole thing. Someone loving him. Another guy, loving him.

The other members of the group had watched a larger shadow leave and assumed it was Albel's, but when another swept by with two long hair pieces trailing behind it, they sat up from their depression in awe. Was that- then who was the other- what was going on?

He made his way through Kirlsa's streets and winded up opposite Woltar's mansion, between the two buildings on the cobbles. It was all he could do not to break down and cry.

He was such a fool.

"It's _not_ alright, fool. It's not alright at all."

Fayt turned in surprise.

Albel was standing right in his face, a mixture of confidence and uncertainty.

"Pardon?" Fayt repeated, both happy to see the samurai and fretful as to where this would lead- perhaps another argument- or maybe…

"What you said about forgetting everything…I came to say, that's _not_ alright."

"You…did?" Fayt wiped one of his eyes to hope to stop a tear from falling- failing.

"I came to ask…if it would be alright with you…if I didn't forget yesterday, and this morning." Albel was red.

"Really…you mean-"

Albel interrupted him with a glare. "That's enough! You've said enough for yourself…way too much in fact," and Fayt blushed sheepishly, "but if you can live with loving someone like me…then… there's no reason…why I can't too. I mean, I feel the same way." Albel explained.

Short, but sweet.

"You do?" Fayt asked again, dumbfounded.

"Stop doing that!" Albel clipped him over the head, very close now, 'ow!' "I said I did, didn't I? Sometimes I say things I don't mean…like yesterday…this isn't like that. I'm telling you the truth."

"You love me too?" Fayt asked.

"…yeah…" a nod, a hint of embarrassment but a great deal of relief.

Fayt was smiling now, and then he grinned in jest, folding his arms dubiously like Genis.

"What, you're not even gonna say it? You're the worst boyfriend ever," he shook his head. "OW!" receiving another thwack round the head. "Stop that!"

"I will when you behave yourself, besides, I have to get you back for every time you annoyed me when you were a little kid."

"Hey, I was _adorable_!" Fayt was indignant.

"Maybe. But you ate like a little monkey." Albel was grinning now.

"Did not!" _Grumble._ "Oh, come to think of it…I am really hungry…"

But Albel shifted uncomfortably. Fayt looked... was Albel summoning up the courage to say something _nice_?

"You wanna…go get something to eat...together? We could get... ... ...muffins…my treat?"

Fayt's face was bright again. Pure joy.

_Hug!_ Albel was taken aback, as Fayt buried his face in the samurai's chest and a muffled "Yes please!" was made as a reply.

"Right. Lets go then." Albel coughed after a quick hold, when Fayt had finally let go he went red, taking the boy's hand once more.

_Yeah, yeah, I know. Cookies, milk, nap. Bah, what am I, your mother?_

They had been left to sort out their own love life, but the proceedings were taking far too long for their liking. Albel hadn't slashed Fayt into tiny pieces and stomped him into the ground like that muffin, had he? This was when they started looking.

Albel woke up again and looked down. This was far too familiar. Cookies…milk…and a sleeping bluenette resting over him soundly. However, this time he was not forced back into the tree behind them with it's overlapping leaves providing shade from the rising sun that illuminated the sky in a blue tinged with the remnants of dawn.

This time Albel let out a yawn and stared at him instead, with a sort of gloating pride.

"Albel?" a startled voice- immediately making him think- baboon. He looked up, his arm and claw tightening securely around Fayt's body, and even though Sophia stared, miffed, his face still read _'mine!'_

"What do you worms want?" Albel asked to the collected group of the bluenette's close friends- yet another reason to have to tolerate them now. "Can't you see we're trying to rest?" he asked again, and Cliff rose a fist to this when a gentle musing Mirage slapped him hard, the composure never leaving her face.

"We're sorry we bothered you. Everything sorted out now?" she asked.

Albel would only nod in reply.

And then when the fools had left, a voice mumbled below him and a hand grasped his clothing. "Albel…hmmm….love you…" Fayt's face brushed over Albel's stomach happily- a nice dream- a dream Albel could feel although he was awake.

"Hmph," Albel looked Fayt over in complete pleasure, "dream on fool, dream on,"

And from the corner of his mouth grew a smile.

The end

* * *

**MissNox**

**Albel and Fayt lived happily ever after and Fayt did everything he was told to like a good little boy- but not that little.**

**Thanks for reading this, I hoped you enjoyed it! Now, as always, I need sleep...zzzzzzz. (Thankyou!)**


End file.
